009
7:19:39 PM Canto: So! Everyone was dancing with everyone. It's all very pleasant. Hank had just finished dancing with Tabitha and Theo was nowhere to be seen when there's a commotion on the dance floor! There's a bright flash as the guy that Ella is dancing with is thrown across the dance floor. 7:20:18 PM Ella: Ella crouches down in case she's the next target. 7:20:22 PM Ella: Drat. 7:20:23 PM Hank: Hank heads towards Ella. 7:20:58 PM Josie: Josie stops dancing and runs over there too! 7:21:16 PM | Edited 7:21:26 PM Ella: Ella shots a glance in the opposite direction the poor chap flew. 7:21:24 PM Canto: Theo's standing there! He's got his gauntlets on and they're kinda glowing smoking as he stares at the guy he apparently just zapped. 7:21:33 PM Hank: What's going on? 7:21:49 PM Canto: Theo: Remember how Davey died earlier today? 7:22:05 PM Ella: Yeah, I know. 7:22:25 PM Ella: He was likely gonna tell me something important, too. 7:22:35 PM Hank: *I* don't... 7:22:41 PM Ella: Ella stands back up. 7:22:44 PM Josie: ... was that him? 7:22:59 PM Canto: Theo points at the guy, who's still moving. "Yeah, that's Davey. Or his body, anyway." 7:23:04 PM Josie: ... ah. 7:23:10 PM Ella: Reanimated shell. 7:23:19 PM Josie: That's... disturbing. 7:23:26 PM Canto: Frederich comes over! "What's all this, then. Prometheus! No magical discharge... David?" 7:23:36 PM Hank: Hank curls his lip a little. 7:23:45 PM Ella: Poor soul. 7:24:00 PM Canto: Davey stands up! He's got a hole in his chest. 7:24:15 PM Canto: Davey: No soul in here, Ella. Just a shell. 7:24:38 PM Ella: Noted. 7:24:59 PM Josie: How do you know? 7:26:05 PM Ella: Ella walks up to Frederich. 7:26:19 PM Ella: Get down here, I have something to tell you. 7:26:35 PM Josie: I mean... do souls glow? Do you have a soul-detector? 7:27:17 PM Canto: Davey: Nope. I'm just a reanimated shell. I'm running on the remnants of my personality. 7:27:35 PM Hank: Sooooo.... what are you doing now? 7:27:48 PM Canto: Frederich walks over to Ella and leans down, keeping an eye on the confrontation! 7:27:53 PM Ella: Ella says in a low voice: "Some agent of Thule is likely on this rooftop. Davey's remnant said so, at least." 7:28:00 PM Josie: How do you know that, though? 7:28:14 PM Josie: I mean, you might be perfectly fine. 7:28:27 PM Josie: ... apart from the hole in your chest, obviously. 7:28:41 PM Canto: Frederich frowns. "Makes sense. This kind of magic doesn't work without someone nearby to maintain it." 7:28:56 PM Canto: Davey: I would know. 7:29:17 PM Canto: Davey: Sorry about this. 7:29:19 PM Josie: Then why are you here, exactly? 7:29:50 PM Canto: Davey's eyes start glowing brightly! Theo rushes past you guys and puts up his hands. "Get back!" 7:30:08 PM Hank: Hank backs up! 7:30:19 PM Ella: Ella runs away! 7:30:33 PM Canto: Davey blows up. 7:31:17 PM Josie: Josie didn't move quickly enough to get entirely out of the way! 7:31:40 PM Canto: The explosion is contained by some kind of invisible wall, though. You guys feel some of the force of the blast, but not the fire or other magical nonsense that Davey's body erupts into. 7:33:26 PM Ella: Was that at all normal? I'm trying to recalibrate myself, here. 7:34:04 PM Canto: Theo: What did he say to you? 7:34:12 PM | Removed 7:34:18 PM Josie: This message has been removed. 7:34:22 PM Josie: Josie blinks. 7:34:34 PM Josie: ... that.... 7:34:49 PM Josie: ... was extremely awkward. Did anyone else find that quite awkward? 7:35:30 PM Ella: He asked me a question about my meeting with the group of people I can't say I met with, or say they exist. 7:35:52 PM Ella: A question SPECIFICALLY about my limiter, I might add. 7:36:26 PM Hank: Hank gets the glass of bourbon from earlier and downs it before returning to listen. 7:37:07 PM Canto: Frederich moves off to confer with several people. Theo carefully lets down his shield. Davey's body is not there anymore. Just a stain. 7:37:51 PM Hank: Why'd you shoot him? 7:37:59 PM Josie: ... if you get another one, Mr. Stevenson, bring me one too, will you? 7:38:10 PM Josie: Josie doesn't look at the stain. 7:38:50 PM Canto: Theo: Me? Because reanimated corpses are used for two things -- sending a message or as a weapon. 7:38:57 PM Hank: ...sorry, Doc. I guess that one *was* yours. I'll get you some too. 7:39:20 PM Hank: Then why didn't you shoot him again when he stood up? 7:41:00 PM Canto: Theo eyes Hank. "I'm not a damn gun, Stevenson. And he was a friend." 7:41:04 PM Josie: I think we could all use one at this point. And maybe he wanted to hear the message. 7:41:05 PM Canto: Theo walks off. 7:41:33 PM Hank: Hank sighs and goes to the bar for more drinks! One for each of us. 7:42:01 PM Ella: Do they have hot chocolate? I could use a hot chocolate. 7:42:58 PM Hank: Hank returns with two bourbons and.... whatever they have that Ella might like! 7:43:30 PM Josie: Josie drinks hers, shaking her head. 7:43:46 PM Josie: ... he did save us from being blown up. 7:44:08 PM Hank: Didn't mean it like that. Just tryin' to understand the situation. 7:44:17 PM Canto: Frederich comes back over. "Are you all alright?" 7:44:21 PM Ella: I'm sorry to be a bother, but is there alcohol in this? I sort of need my head clear. 7:44:25 PM Josie: I know. 7:44:27 PM Ella: Oh, hi! 7:44:32 PM Josie: Do people *often* explode at your parties? 7:44:34 PM Hank: Hank shakes his head at Ella. 7:44:43 PM Ella: Ah, good. 7:44:59 PM Canto: Frederich: No. This was a clear declaration of war. 7:45:22 PM Ella: Lovely. *sip* 7:45:44 PM Josie: Well. You just tell me who needs to think they're a naked mole rat. 7:46:59 PM Hank: ...you can do that too? 7:47:36 PM Josie: Yes. 7:47:44 PM Canto: Frederich: Heh. What did he say, then? He spoke to Miss Burke, right? 7:48:18 PM Hank: Hank drinks! 7:50:53 PM Ella: He asked about something that a member of a group of individuals did to me. I cannot mention my meeting with that group, or that they exist, specifically because of this. 7:51:04 PM Josie: ... I'll be right back. 7:51:09 PM Hank: Vampires. 7:51:13 PM Josie: Josie departs. 7:51:18 PM Ella: Yep. 7:51:28 PM Ella: One hypnotized me. 7:52:19 PM Ella: Davey's remnant asked if there was something *else* they put in there that I don't know about. 7:53:32 PM Ella: For all I know, I'm a sleeper now. 7:59:05 PM Hank: Hank rubs his forehead a bit. 7:59:22 PM Canto: FRederich: ...that's an odd thing to ask about. 8:00:08 PM Ella: Indeed it is. It would likely be more profitable to just not mention it. 8:05:44 PM Hank: Why would he tell you that, though? Obviously that wasn't from a friend of the Council. 8:06:03 PM Hank: Who was it that did that to him? 8:06:11 PM Ella: Thule. 8:06:21 PM | Edited 8:06:38 PM Hank: Think they're still just trying to recruit you? 8:06:38 PM Ella: Who knows. 8:06:51 PM Canto: Frederich: Trying to scare you into joining them? Strange approach. 8:07:13 PM Ella: Certainly not the right way to go about it. 8:07:21 PM Hank: Well there was a bit of a threat in the Thule agent's last words to me too. 8:09:32 PM Ella: Yeh, those guys are creepy. 8:10:03 PM Hank: Where'd the Doc get off to? Shouldn't be wandering around alone. 8:10:40 PM Canto: Frederich: ... I'm a bit concerned about how quickly Crafter was on the draw. 8:11:09 PM Hank: Like he expected trouble? 8:12:40 PM Hank: Or just uncomfortable with those who shoot first and ask questions second? 8:14:02 PM Canto: Frederich: Too ready to silence Davey before he could reveal too much. 8:14:12 PM Hank: Hank frowns. 8:14:47 PM Hank: Then why didn't he shoot him again when he stood up and kept talking? That's.... it's confusing to me, sir. If you're gonna shoot, you shoot to kill... and make sure you did. 8:16:03 PM Canto: Frederich: I don't know. This is all just speculation, anyway. We really shouldn't start pointing fingers. 8:16:54 PM Ella: Certainly not. Everything is both true and untrue until one outcome is proven. 8:17:34 PM Hank: Just tryin' to figure things out so I'm not a square peg in a round hole, sir. 8:22:30 PM Canto: Frederich: ... no. You're a square peg in a world of square pegs, now. You'll find your place. 8:26:26 PM Ella: That reminds me. I'm aware that not every vampire is acquainted with every other vampire, but do you know of one who goes by the name of Christoff? Or possibly Max, I don't know. Telekinetic, dark hair, green eyes. May or may not have a german-ish accent? 8:26:51 PM Canto: Frederich: Well... Max is right over there. 8:26:54 PM Canto: He points. 8:27:00 PM Ella: Yeh, I know. 8:27:18 PM Canto: Frederich: Christoff... the name doesn't ring a bell. He didn't give a last name? 8:27:23 PM Ella: Nope. 8:28:04 PM Canto: Frederich: Telekinesis, though. I'll ask around about that. Our vampiric abilities are rather dependent on our bloodlines. 8:28:33 PM Ella: He may have had that before being turned. 8:29:03 PM Canto: Frederich: True. But we most pursue every angle. 8:29:28 PM Ella: Ella shrugs. "It's something." 8:30:08 PM Hank: I'd say maybe Doc could look for something else from that day, but I wouldn't want her searching through my mind. 8:41:12 PM | Edited 8:41:22 PM Ella: Speaking of Josie, where in the starry Void has she gone off to? 8:41:41 PM Hank: ....that's what I asked. 8:51:39 PM Hank: ... and I don't know. 8:53:40 PM Josie: Josie turns up, on Theo's arm. 8:54:46 PM Ella: Oh, ok. That potential crisis seems to have fizzled nicely. 8:55:00 PM Hank: Dr. Crafter. I didn't mean to offend you, sir. I was just trying to understand what had happened. 8:55:35 PM Canto: Theo: It's all right. I didn't react very well. 8:56:01 PM Canto: Fortunada: I have some questions for you, Crafter. Meet me in my office in ten minutes. 8:56:05 PM Canto: Fortunada leaves! 8:58:19 PM Hank: Sorry you had to do that to a friend. 8:58:57 PM Josie: ... maybe we should go with you, Dr. Crafter. Since we were all there too. 8:59:44 PM Canto: Theo: No. He'll want to get harsh and he won't want you to see that. I appreciate it, but I can handle him. 9:01:33 PM Hank: Hank takes a deep breath. "Doesn't seem to be much else we can do here then. I guess I should get you two back to the hotel." 9:02:24 PM Canto: Theo: I would stick around. 9:02:59 PM Josie: ... harsh about what? 9:03:38 PM Canto: Theo: Questioning me. He doesn't like me terribly much. He probably already suspects me of being complicit in all of this. 9:04:30 PM Ella: He did seem rather suspicious of you. 9:07:20 PM Josie: You're not, are you? 9:08:08 PM Ella: I have no idea what to think. I'm leaning towards "probably not." 9:11:56 PM Josie: I could just look in your heads and check. 9:12:43 PM Hank: ....not mine. 9:13:08 PM Josie: Obviously; you're not concerned. 9:13:18 PM | Edited 9:13:33 PM Ella: Go ahead, I guess. Just remember what I said last time. 9:15:23 PM Josie: What was that? 9:16:06 PM Ella: Stay out of the "Lemon Pie Incident" section. 9:19:04 PM Josie: Josie nods. 9:19:05 PM Josie: All right. 10:00:58 PM Canto: Theo: I'm not complicit. 10:01:33 PM Josie: I think it's unlikely that you are. 10:01:41 PM Josie: But if a telepath verified it... 10:02:26 PM Canto: Theo: ...couldn't hurt, no. 10:04:18 PM Josie: All right. Let's go somewhere quiet, then. 10:04:51 PM Hank: ...you need company, Doc? 10:05:34 PM Josie: Yes, I think that might be best. 10:05:43 PM Josie: All four of us. 10:05:49 PM Hank: Hank nods. 10:06:41 PM Canto: Theo: .. all right, let's go to the library. 10:07:49 PM Hank: Hank will follow! 10:08:26 PM Josie: I'll check anyone that wants to be checked. 10:08:30 PM Josie: Josie goes too! 10:08:38 PM Ella: Ella tromps along behind. 10:09:11 PM Canto: You head to the library, then. It is indeed pretty quiet in there. 10:12:38 PM Josie: Josie sits down on a couch. 10:12:41 PM Josie: All right, who's first? 10:12:47 PM Hank: Hank stands to the side. 10:13:49 PM Canto: Theo: I'll go. Just ask me your questions and you'll be able to tell if I'm lying, right? 10:15:11 PM Josie: Right. 10:15:38 PM Canto: Theo sits down! "All right, go ahead." 10:15:59 PM Josie: Are you working for any other organization besides the Council? 10:16:34 PM Canto: Theo: Nope. 10:17:20 PM Hank: Hank pulls a chair up and sits across from Theo. 10:17:52 PM Josie: Were you involved in the death of Davey? 10:19:06 PM Canto: Theo: No. 10:19:56 PM Josie: What do you think about innovative foci? 10:20:24 PM Hank: Hank frowns at Josie. 10:21:07 PM Canto: He raises an eyebrow. "I've written a few books about 'em. They're important, otherwise the practice of magic becomes stagnant." 10:21:36 PM Josie: Josie smiles. 10:21:41 PM Josie: I don't feel anything odd, you're fine, I think. 10:21:50 PM Josie: ... and I don't know much about this yet, but you're probably right, too. 10:21:56 PM Josie: Josie pats Theo on the shoulder. "Who's next?" 10:23:29 PM Ella: I am, I guess, unless Hank has reconsidered. 10:23:56 PM Josie: All right. Have a seat. 10:24:09 PM | Edited 10:24:12 PM Hank: Hank shakes his head. 10:24:09 PM Ella: Ella does so. 10:25:10 PM Josie: Were you given any other commands besides secrecy by a vampire? 10:25:25 PM Ella: No. 10:25:38 PM Hank: ...would that even register as a lie if she doesn't know? 10:31:25 PM Ella: Ella opens one eye. "Well, does it?" 10:45:56 PM Josie: ... I don't know. 10:45:58 PM Josie: Something's in there. 10:47:28 PM Josie: I'm just not sure what. 10:48:06 PM Ella: Oh, joy. 10:48:30 PM Canto: Theo: It could be the existing command. 10:48:37 PM Josie: It could be. 10:48:49 PM Josie: I'm just not sure, and if I get too close to it, mentally, I could get sucked into the effect. 10:53:35 PM Ella: Well, maybe we can see if there's a difference after I get this thrice-accursed limiter taken care of. 10:54:11 PM Canto: Theo: Why thrice? 10:54:59 PM Canto: Theo: In general, I think you guys are above suspicion at the moment, anyway. Concerning Davey and all. 10:56:52 PM | Removed 10:57:02 PM Canto: This message has been removed. 10:56:54 PM Josie: I don't think anyone should be. 10:56:56 PM Josie: ((Hi Wennie!)) 10:57:04 PM Josie: Above suspicion, I mean. 10:57:14 PM Canto: ((She wants to play, apparently.)) 10:57:24 PM Ella: Because it's the best way to say "three times". 10:57:26 PM Canto: Theo: No? 10:58:47 PM Hank: You don't think anyone should be? How or why would I be suspect? 10:58:58 PM Hank: Or you for that matter? 11:00:02 PM Josie: We don't know who anybody came in contact with before they came here. 11:00:07 PM Josie: That's just common sense. 11:00:15 PM Josie: But Dr. Crafter is telling the truth. 11:00:31 PM Hank: So what now, then? We go tell Fortunada? 11:01:06 PM Josie: I think so, yes. 11:04:24 PM Canto: Theo: I should go meet him now, anyway. 11:06:35 PM Canto: Theo stands up! Anya comes in. She's wearing the same suit she was earlier. "What has happened?" 11:06:52 PM Canto: Theo: These guys can explain. I have to go see Fortunada. 11:07:50 PM Josie: Yeah. 11:07:55 PM Josie: Tell him he can talk to me afterward, please. 11:07:56 PM Josie: Josie smiles. 11:08:09 PM Canto: Theo: Will do. 11:08:14 PM Canto: He wanders off! 11:09:08 PM Josie: ... I'd hoped to be able to tell more than that but I don't want to get... sucked in. 11:09:19 PM Hank: What would happen if you did? 11:09:36 PM Ella: Void knows. 11:10:20 PM Canto: Anya: so what happened? I heard that David came back? 11:10:36 PM Ella: Only temporarily. 11:10:46 PM Ella: And only partially. 11:11:26 PM Canto: Anya: Partial reanimation? Ugly business. 11:11:37 PM Hank: Apparently. 11:11:41 PM Josie: He was dead, and he said he had no soul. 11:11:45 PM Josie: ... I'm not sure that was true, but. 11:11:58 PM Josie: And yes, I don't know what would happen if I got sucked in. 11:11:58 PM Ella: Explosive business, apparently. 11:12:51 PM Ella: Don't get lost in there for my sake, ok? 11:12:56 PM Josie: Josie nods. 11:12:57 PM Josie: I won't. 11:14:38 PM Josie: I'm not going to go back in there unless you ask again. 11:15:44 PM Canto: Anya: .. .he exploded? 11:15:55 PM Hank: Hank nods. 11:15:59 PM Josie: Violently. 11:16:05 PM Josie: It was fairly disturbing. 11:16:19 PM Canto: Anya: ... the last time I went to a party, I got too drunk and ruined the venue. So Frederich asks me not to come if there's an open bar. 11:17:01 PM Josie: Oh. ... that's a shame. I suppose that's the downside of being, er. Largeish. 11:17:06 PM Hank: ....ruined? How do you mean, if you don't mind my asking? 11:18:22 PM Canto: Anya: Well, I got drunk, and vomited fire. 11:18:41 PM Hank: ...right. 11:18:51 PM Hank: Can't say I've ever done that. 11:19:14 PM Canto: Anya: You only have one head. And cannot breathe fire. 11:19:52 PM Hank: True statements.... but I have made some mistakes because I was drunk. 11:20:59 PM Josie: I'm sure everyone has. 11:22:40 PM Hank: Heh. Most people's aren't permanent, though. 11:23:04 PM Canto: Anya: ...tattoos? 11:23:14 PM Josie: ... it depends, really. And I think he should give you a second chance, anyway. 11:23:40 PM Hank: Hank blushes a bit and clears his throat. "Yes'm...... but it really wouldn't be appropriate to explain further." 11:24:23 PM Canto: She snorts. "How is Prometheus dealing with it? David was his friend." 11:26:31 PM Hank: Not sure really. Seemed a bit on edge. 11:26:51 PM Josie: I think he's upset. 11:27:05 PM Josie: But he'll be all right, I'm sure. 11:27:19 PM Josie: ... it might be good for you to keep an eye on him, too. Just in case. 11:28:26 PM Canto: Anya nods. "How about you? Kind of a rough introduction to our operation." 11:28:58 PM Josie: I think I'm fine. 11:29:01 PM Josie: It was such a nice party. 11:29:06 PM Josie: Josie is a little disappointed. 11:29:32 PM Canto: Anya: usually there are less exploding corpses. 11:29:41 PM Ella: Pretty crazy, but it could have been worse. 11:29:51 PM Josie: I never even got to dance with Mr. Stevenson. 11:29:51 PM Hank: Heh. I sure hope so. 11:30:12 PM Hank: Don't get your hopes up, Doc. I'm not a dancer. 11:30:59 PM Josie: I'm not that good at it either. 11:31:15 PM Hank: Well... at least you still got your original legs. 11:32:13 PM Josie: That *is* true. 11:36:13 PM Hank: Never learned the proper dances anyway. 11:36:30 PM Canto: Anya: Dancing is pointless unless you have wings. 11:38:44 PM | Edited 11:38:57 PM Ella: I think the only time I've danced before was back in the circus. We used to put on plays, sometimes. You know the last scene in Snow White? 11:38:48 PM Hank: ...don't have those either... though I am working on some scales apparently. 11:39:14 PM Josie: How do you dance on wings? 11:39:24 PM Josie: ... I don't remember the last scene in Snow White, what was it? 11:40:34 PM Canto: Anya: You fly. You swoop, you swirl, you soar. 11:40:41 PM Canto: She puts her arms out to her side and demonstrates! 11:41:07 PM Ella: Everyone was happy, except for the horrible old queen, who was forced to wear red-hot iron shoes and dance until she died. 11:41:32 PM Josie: ... disturbing. 11:42:12 PM Ella: Overly cruel, yes. 11:43:17 PM Josie: Well, I didn't want to dance like that. 11:43:18 PM Josie: But I do like dancing. 11:43:54 PM Ella: It was nice. ^_^ 11:44:35 PM Ella: Flying would be glorious, though. 11:44:41 PM Josie: It would be. 11:45:42 PM Canto: Anya: Well, if you ever have the opportunity to be a dragon, I highly suggest it. 11:47:24 PM Hank: Personally, I wish I could just go back to being a plain old human. 11:47:40 PM Josie: You're still a human. 11:47:41 PM Canto: Anya: ....why? 11:47:43 PM Josie: We're all human. 11:47:58 PM Hank: I'm not *all* human, for one. 11:48:36 PM Josie: ... if it concerns you we should probably do something about it. 11:49:24 PM Hank: I'd rather have any leg I can feel than a wooden one I can't, Doc. Just wish it was my own. 11:49:46 PM *** Group call *** 11:49:54 PM Josie: What would you sacrifice for it? 11:49:56 PM Josie: ((Sorry.)) 11:50:30 PM Hank: Hank frowns. "What d'you mean?" 11:51:21 PM Josie: Well, usually doing something major like that entails sacrifice, I think, of some sort. 11:51:26 PM Josie: ... magic's never free. 11:52:13 PM Canto: Anya: This is true. It always costs something. Even if it's just time. 11:52:45 PM Hank: Well I'd certainly give up the 'magic' stuff. ....but I won't. 11:53:23 PM Hank: Are we waiting for Doctor Crafter? 11:54:14 PM Josie: I will. You don't have to, yet. 11:54:26 PM Josie: And if you want to give it up it's not sacrifice. 11:56:11 PM Ella: You said your leg started growing scales. Has it... *moved* up your original leg at all? 11:57:54 PM Hank: Not that I can tell. 11:59:22 PM Ella: That's good. 11:59:35 PM Josie: It's *literally* growing scales? 11:59:39 PM Josie: May I see? AM Hank: Hank looks at her a little funny. "......I suppose." AM Hank: Hank rolls up his right pants leg! AM Canto: FISHLEG. AM Josie: Josie ogles it. AM Josie: Fascinating. AM Hank: Started in patches. AM Hank: Itched a bit... but I was kinda used to that. AM Josie: Phantom pain. AM Hank: Hank nods. AM Canto: But yeah! It looks like a human leg, except for the pale-greenish scales now covering it! AM Josie: Wow. AM Josie: You may need to start bathing in salt-water. AM Hank: Hank smirks. "Doc, I got salt-water in my veins." AM Josie: Possible, but it might start bothering the skin to use fresh water on it. AM Canto: Anya: I believe he is being figurative. AM Hank: Hank rolls his pants down. AM Josie: He is. AM Josie: But I'm not. AM Canto: Anya: Mmm. That is true. AM Canto: Theo comes in! AM Ella: Ella waves at him. AM Josie: How did it go, Dr. Crafter? AM Canto: Theo: 'Bout as well as expected. I'm suspended for negligence. AM Josie: ... that's unfair, you saved us! AM Hank: Negligence? AM Canto: Theo: Letting the Thule get a hold of Davey's body. AM Hank: Oh. AM Canto: Anya frowns. "This is only your third or fourth suspension since Fortunada took over. You will be fine." AM Josie: You were *rescuing us*! AM Josie: ... I'm going to go talk to him. AM Canto: Theo: ... I left him in a pretty bad mood. I called him a preening peacock. There was never a vampire in the world that so hated allliteration. AM Canto: Theo: It's all right. If I'm out of the building and something else happens, than he'll know he can pin me as the Thule infiltrator that may or may not exist. AM Hank: Why do you think he's got it out for you? AM Canto: Theo: We've never gotten along. He's an administrator with eternal life. I'm an agitator who is constantly questioning tradition. The two rarely mix well. AM Josie: ... I'm going to go talk to him. AM Josie: Josie stomps off. AM Hank: Hank looks after her with uncertainty. AM Canto: Theo frowns. "Go with her, would you? Both of you." AM Hank: Prob'ly best. AM Ella: Ella shrugs, gets up, and follows. AM Hank: Hank catches up and follows her. "You know what you're doin', Doc?" AM Josie: No, I just know it's not fair. AM Hank: In the Navy, you don't question the Old Man. You're liable to get shitcanned yourself. ...excuse the language. AM Hank: 'sides... in my experience, when the boss has it out for someone, it's usually because that someone deserves it. AM Josie: Well there *are* other organizations out there, I'm sure. AM Josie: Josie knocks on the vampire's office! AM Canto: Fortunada: Yes, come in, come in. AM Canto: He has a very nice office! Spacious, with a great view of Boston sprawled out below under a blanket of snow. He's sipping some not-wine from a glass and his back is to the door. AM Josie: .... why did you suspend Dr. Crafter? AM Josie: He saved our lives. Twice. AM Canto: Fortunada turns around. "Sit down, please, I wanted to speak to you all." AM Josie: Josie sits. AM Ella: Ella does so. AM Hank: Hank looks uncomfortable but sits after the ladies have. AM Canto: Fortunada: I know it seems unfair. But I needed him out of the way. I have a traitor on my hands. I don't genuinely believe it's Crafter. But David was his friend. And he blames himself for his death. He would dive into an investigation and wouldn't let go. He would make a nusiance of himself, to be frank. AM Josie: ... he's going to do that anyway. AM Josie: Now he'll just have to sneak around. AM Canto: Fortunada nods. "Yes. and work without sanction or oversight or bureacratic nonsense slowing him down." AM Josie: ... AM Josie: Josie smiles. AM Josie: ... you're very clever. I like it. AM Canto: Fortunada: I don't know what you're talking about. However. I'm assigning you three to be his chaperones. Keep an eye on him. Make sure he doesn't get into too much trouble. Et cetera. AM Josie: All right. AM Josie: Off the books. Understood. ... why don't you tell *him* that? AM Canto: Fortunada: He wouldn't believe me. AM Josie: Whyever not? AM Canto: Fortunada: He doesn't like me. I don't like him, either, so it's all fair. AM Josie: Why doesn't he like you? why don't you like him? AM Canto: Fortunada: Sometimes personalities clash. That's all there is to it. I believe he's a big prejudiced against my kind, as well. AM Josie: Vampires? AM Canto: Fortunada: Yes. AM Canto: Fortunada: not an uncommon prejudice, though. There's a stigma on undeath. AM Josie: Josie nods. AM Josie: That makes sense. AM Hank: For what it's worth, I haven't picked up on that from him. AM Canto: Fortunada: Perhaps i'm being oversensitive. at any rate. We do not quite get along. AM Canto: He sits down behind his desk. "So. Keep an eye on him. Help him out. Keep your eyes open, as well, just try not to pick up too many bad habits from him." AM Hank: Yes, sir. AM Josie: What sort of bad habits? AM Canto: Fortunada: Oh, you know. Turning your nose up over the collected wisdom of millenia of magical theory. That sort of thing. AM Josie: Oh, I see, the collected wisdom is the bad habits. AM Canto: Fortunada rolls his eyes. "I see it might already be too late." AM Josie: Josie smiles at him. AM Canto: ((We should wrap it up here.))